Another threads story
by EllieOneill
Summary: Yep, it's another threads story. So i wanted to try writing it sue me.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Carter lay in the infirmary bed. His eyes shut tight. Silent tears running down his cheeks as he mourned the loss of Selmak. Her patient wisdom and sarcastic commentary now gone from his internal thoughts. Jacob was grateful that Selmak stayed with him as long as she did, despite her wanting to go for weeks, months even, in order to save him, she let him persuade her to stay with him. At the same time Jacob was angry she had listened to him. Angry and grieving because he had lost time with his children Sam and Mark and his grandchildren Kelly and Benjamin. Angry that he would never have the chance to meet Sam's children.

Sam's children. Her children with Pete. Jacob laughed. He'd only met Pete once. And the guy seemed nice. He really did. But Sam was not going to go through with that wedding. Jacob knew that the moment the guy had made that stupid comment about Selmak. She could never marry such an idiot. And besides that she wasn't in love with him. Oh she might love him. But she wasn't in love with him. Jacob was certain of that. No his little girl had to fall in love with her CO. Jacob laughed again.

"Wanna share the joke?" Jack O'Neill asked. He pulled up a stool and sat next to the bed.

Jacob looked at the man who had stolen his daughter's heart with a smile. A smile that widened as he remembered Selmak's keen observation that he was as in love with Sam as she was him, and that he had effectively been, as she put it, wrapped around her smallest digit.

"What can I do for you Jack?" Jacob asked.

"Well I'd love it if you would live." Jack replied. "But I'm assuming you mean apart from that."

Jacob nodded, wide smile firmly in place as he waited for Jack to speak again.

"Nope, got nothin'" Jack said looking at Jacob. "You need anything" He said more seriously.

"Yeah." Jacob said confidently. "I need you to tell my daughter that you're in love with her."

Jack coughed. His face turned white and his eyes shot to the empty doorway before moving back to settle on Jacob. "What?" He spluttered.

"Cut it out Jack, I've known for years." Jacob said. "And I want you to tell her before she marries that dumb ass she's settled for because she thinks she can't have you."

"Samantha loves Pete." Jack said quietly.

"Bull." Jacob snapped.

"She's marrying him!" Jack shot back.

"She's settling." Jacob all but yelled. Jack looked at Jacob. His hands slack in his lap and a frown on his face. His eyes pleading with Jacob. "Jack, as much as I've tried to ignore it Sam is in love with you. She's with dumb ass because she thinks you don't want her. Now are you in love with her or what?"

"Of course I'm in love with her!" Jack snapped "I am in love with Samantha. But She… Samantha loves Pete, she's marrying him. She's hap-" Jack stopped, his breathing hard. His eyes down cast. He looked back at Jacob, his frown still in place. "She's happy."

"Jack." Jacob interrupted. "I'm telling you Sam loves you." Jack shook his head slightly. Jacob sighed "Look, Jack, just promise me one thing. Tell her how you feel."

"How can I do that to her?" Jack replied "She's happy with him. She deserves to be happy."

"Consider it my last request Jack. Promise me. Tell Sam you're in love with her." Jacob pleaded.

Jack looked at his hands. He thought quietly as Jacob sat waiting for his answer. Could Jacob be right? Was Sam in love with him? He had always believed she loved him. Just as an older brother or an odd uncle. But if she was in love with him. It would explain what she was doing on his deck earlier. Jack closed his eyes. Red flushing over his cheeks as he remembered Kerry walking out of his house. The look on Sam's face. Jack looked up at Jacob, sat looking at him, waiting. He nodded. Jack was going to tell Sam he was in love with her. He just hoped it was the right thing to do.

"Now, what's the cover story for my death again?" Jacob asked.

"Mission gone bad?" Jack shrugged.

Jacob frowned and shook his head "Mark won't buy that. Tell him the cancer came back. It's more believable than a 68 year old in the field" Jack nodded.

Sam sat in the car out the front of Jacks house. She didn't know how she had gotten here, but after her meeting with Pete, when she gave that ring back she got in the car and drove to Jack's house without much thought. And now she couldn't bring herself to leave. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she thought over all that had happened that day. Her dad's death, Kerry Johnson walking out of Jack's backdoor, using the word 'us' referring to herself and Jack, Pete's face.

A knock on the window brought her out of her thoughts and she looked out to see Jack looking in at her.

When he saw her red nose, the tear stains on her cheeks he sighed. Jack pulled open the door and pulled Sam out of the car into his arms. Sam clutched at his shoulders as she sobbed. Jack buried a hand in her hair and just held her, waiting, never saying a single word.

Soon, Sam's shaking shoulders settled. Her breathing evened out and she grew limp. Jack angled her away a little and looked down to discover she had fallen asleep. Smiling, Jack scooped Sam into his arms and carried her into the house. He tucked her into bed in the spare bedroom where he left her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stood quietly at attention in full dress uniform next to her brother Mark. She had barely listened to General Hammond as he gave her father's eulogy, and now stood staring at where the empty casket had been lowered into the earth.

Jack and the rest of SG1 stood off to the side, waiting as Sam, Mark, Betty, Kelly and Benjamin said their final goodbyes.

"Hey" Mark pulled Sam from her internal thoughts as her pulled her by the elbow a little away from the rest of the family. "Pete talked to me last night. He said you broke off the engagement."

Jack a little away, but close enough to hear looked up at Sam.

"Yeah. It was the right thing to do." Sam said with a small smile. "I think it wasn't really fair of me to let my relationship with him go as far as it did."

"Are you sure this is what you want though?" Mark asked "I mean, it's not just cause Dad." Mark stopped speaking as Sam shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mark. Pete's a nice guy, and I know he's a good friend but." Sam smiled "I'm just not in love with him."

"I guess that's fair enough." Mark answered.

"I just wish I had realised sooner." Sam said "Maybe then I could have avoided hurting Pete."

"Pete's a big boy Sam." Mark smiled kindly "Besides, it's better that you broke it off now then end up making you both miserable for the rest of your lives."

"You're right." Sam smiled. She looked back at the empty casket, now slowly being covered by dirt.

"How are you doing with this?" Mark asked.

"Good, surprisingly" Sam laughed.

"Did you know he was sick again?" Mark asked.

"No" Sam said "But I knew something was up. He's been pretty quiet lately."

Mark nodded.

"We should get going." Betty said quietly. A tearful Kelly hugging into her shoulder as Benjamin talked to a stoic Teal'c who he had decided was cool.

"Yeah" Mark nodded. They moved slowly towards the cars.

"We can meet at my place if you'd like?" Sam offered "Have dinner, as a family, before you guys have to go."

"Sounds good." Betty smiled "Although your team should come as well. I think your dad was almost as fond of them as he was us."

"We worked together, that's all." Daniel smiled diplomatically.

"Still" Mark put in "Military bonds are as strong as family."

"How true?" George Hammond surprised them all from behind Daniel.

"Well I'm in." Jack smiled "Since no probably won't be the right answer." Sam smiled.

"As long as that's alright with you Sam?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, um, sure" Sam fixed a polite smile on her face. "But maybe we should move the dinner to a restaurant. I don't think all of us will fit at my house."

"Sounds good to me" said Hammond.

"O'Malley's has the best cake." Smiled Jack.

"Cake?" Kelly lifted her head out of her mother's shoulder. "Is there Chocolate cake?"

"Yep." Grinned Jack.

"I want Caramel cake." Pouted Benjamin.

"There's Caramel cake too." Daniel whispered to Benjamin.

"Okay, O'Malley's it is." General Hammond announced. "Let's go."

"Anyway" General Hammond was saying "By the time Jack realised that it was Sam who had put flour in his Air-con vent, she had completely for gotten about it."

"Indeed" Teal'c added "She was very confused as to why O'Neill attempted to steal the chair from her Laboratory."

"And the funny part was, it wasn't even her chair. Jack stole Dr Lee's chair by mistake." Daniel told the laughing group.

"So the practical joke war just escalated." General Hammond chuckled.

Jack, only half listening to the conversation, smiled sadly as he watched Sam helping her niece and nephew pick out the cakes they each wanted. Jack couldn't help thinking about the fact that she had broken things off with Pete. Jacob had been right that she hadn't been in love with Pete. But was he right about her loving him. Jack swallowed another sip of beer as Sam arrived back at the table with the children, their cakes and her third glass of a really nice smelling port. He was worried that she might be drinking to forget about the last few weeks. Not that he could blame her. She had been hit pretty hard in the past month.

"We should go back to Jacks for a night cap." Daniel suddenly called, bringing Jack's attention back to the group.

"I agree with Doctor Jackson." Teal'c nodded "I will drive his car."

"What? Why?" Daniel asked swaying a little as he stood.

"Well obviously because you can't drive." Jack said easily.

"Oh" Daniel said. Kelly and Benjamin laughed, starting on their cakes.

"I guess we should wait for the kids to finish dessert?" Betty smiled.

"Of course." Said Daniel.

"You guys could go ahead if you want." Mark suggested "You too Sam, you shouldn't have to wait for us."

"How would you know where to go?" Sam asked.

"Sat nav. Just give us the address." Mark shrugged.

Sam looked at Jack who smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was staring out of Jacks passenger window, unseeing as they pulled into the drive.

"Carter?" Jack said as he realised she wasn't getting out of the car. Jack sighed as she continued to stare out the window, realising she hadn't even heard him. Jack closed the door and walked around the car to the passenger side. He opened the door, and seeing the tears rolling down her face he pulled her into his arms.

Sam pulled herself out of Jacks warmth as headlights appeared announcing a car in the driveway.

General Hammond stepped out of the car with Teal'c and Daniel. "You alright Sam?" He asked concerned.

Sam just nodded as she turned to walk to the house. Jack swallowed as he watched her walk up to his front porch, open the as always unlocked door, and let herself into his house.

"Is she really okay Jack?" Hammond asked, as Daniel and Teal'c followed Sam into the house.

"I think she's just having trouble keeping hold of herself sir." Jack replied "She just needs rest."

Hammond nodded "An early night maybe."

"Yeah." Jack replied in monotone. And they also followed Sam into the house.

"Samantha Carter" Teal'c said softly "Are you sure you wish for another beer?"

"Yep." Sam replied pulling two Heinekens from the bridge.

"You have had four already." Teal'c pressed "And three glasses of wine."

"I know Teal'c." Sam said "This is my last one. And you can drive me home afterwards."

"Very well" Teal'c replied.

Sam and Teal'c returned to the living room where the kids lay passed out on the couch. Sam gave one of the beers to Jack and sat between him and Daniel being careful not to touch Jack.

"It's your turn Jack" Mark said "Truth or dare."

"I think I'll go with truth" Jack smiled as he took a sip of his beer.

"How long have you been in love with Sam?" Betty giggled.

Jack, Sam and General Hammond all spat the beers.

"I'm sorry?" Jack coughed.

"How long have been in love with Sam?" Betty repeated more loudly.

Sam's cheeks turned pink and Jacks face turned white. Glancing briefly to Hammond Jack answered quietly "I don't know what you're talking about." As he played with and stared at his beer bottle.

"Really?" Betty giggled "The lingering looks when you think she's not looking? The supportive touches? You've been next to her all day and about half the night. You may not think she loves you and maybe you don't want anyone to know but you do love her?" Sam's eyes widened and she watched Jack's face carefully as her sister in law spoke.

"Carter's a good friend and a valuable member of my command. Her dad just died." Jack answered easily, glad everyone was too drunk to be likely to remember this tomorrow. "I've just been making sure she'll be okay."

"Oh" Betty said "My mistake. Your turn"

"Actually it might be time to call it a night." General Hammond said. Nods around the room showed that everyone agreed with him.

Sam grabbed the tea cubs and glasses and snuck into the kitchen to wash up as Hammond, Mark and Betty loaded the kids into the car. Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, Mark and Betty said their good byes and Jack waved them off before returning to his kitchen to find Sam sitting on the floor next to a broken tea cup. Tears cascading over her cheeks.

Jack dropped to the floor beside her. "Carter?" He said. Sam just folded herself into his arms. Jack held her for a few moments before she turned to face him. "You gonna be okay?" He asked quietly. Sam blinked another tear out of her eyes before she leant up and kissed him.

Jack immediately reached for her, pulling her closer. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, running her tongue across the seams of his lips. Jack opened for her and was pushing her back onto the floor when he realised what he was doing and ripped himself from her.

"Carter?" He said. Sam recaptured his lips. Jack pulled away again "Carter." He tried more forcefully.

"You don't want me?" Sam pleaded.

"Oh I want you." Jack answered "But not like this." Jack swallowed.

Sam started to cry again. "But I love you." She whispered allowing Jack to fold her into his arms.

Jacks heart jumped into his throat at Sam's words. It took all of his will power not to just kiss her again. But he remembered how much she had had to drink that night and he couldn't. He loved her too much to take advantage of her. For all he knew she didn't mean a single word. He swallowed. "You sleep in my spare bedroom. And we can talk about this in the morning. That okay?"

Sam didn't answer. Jack looked down at her to find her asleep.

Okay so Four will be up as soon as I can get it up. I just want to do a last edit run through and then I'll put it up.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. She followed her nose to the kitchen where she found Jack, pouring pancakes into the pan like a pro. Sam smiled and leaned in the doorway watching Jack's behind as he worked.

"Morning" Jack smiled as he turned to face her a few minutes later. A plate of pancakes in one hand, and two mugs of coffee in the other. "Or afternoon" He smiled as he saw the clock

"Hi Sir" Sam's face fell as she remembered why she was here in the first place. And then realized how she had ended up in Jacks spare room. Her face flushed red. Jack sighed.

"Let's have breakfast before you start thinking too much." Jack smiled.

"Yes Sir." Sam answered. And Jack led the way to the kitchen table.

"So?" Jack said quietly as they started on the pancakes.

"So?" Sam replied.

"You wanna talk about last night?" Jack asked.

"Oh Uh." Sam muttered "I just. I don't think I can do it anymore"

"Do what?" Jack asked

"I broke up with Pete." Sam explained. Jack cocked an eyebrow not knowing what this had to do with anything.

"I heard. Why?" Jack asked.

"Like I told Mark, I'm not in love with him." Sam smiled sadly. "He's a nice guy. But I…I love..." Sam stopped, breathing heavily. She looked into Jacks eyes, willing him to see what she couldn't tell him.

"Kerry broke up with me." Jack said quietly, hoping that maybe, just maybe.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"She realized I'm not in love with her." Jack said "That I'm in love with someone else." Jack looked at Sam pointedly.

"Oh" Sam said quietly looking down at her hands "Any one I know?"

"Samantha." Jack said, just above a whisper. Sam's eyes shot to his as his use of her first name sent a chill of longing up her spine.

"Sir please, don't." Sam pleaded "I know you don't, but I'm in love with you Jack. I just wish…" Sam sobbed, closing her eyes, she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, effectively hugging herself.

Jack almost laughed out loud with relief. But he couldn't watch Sam like this. So miserably unhappy. He darted around the table. Sam tried to turn away from him but Jack pulled her face up to look at him.

As he gazed into her eyes he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and caught her lips with his in the gentlest, most sensual kiss. Sam pulled away. She looked up at him, thoroughly confused.

"I'm in love with you." Jack whispered. "Samantha, I'm in love with you."

Jack swallowed as he watched his words reach her. A slow, brilliant smile spread over Sam's face, her eyes crinkling at the corners, taking Jacks breath from his lungs as he watched her. Sam reached her hands around his neck and pulled him back to kiss her.

Jack smiled into the kiss, his tongue darted out begging for entrance to her mouth. Sam pushed her tongue out to meet his, as the kiss grew dangerously hungry.

"Jack, are you home?" At the sound of Daniels call, Sam and Jack broke apart. Jack rested his forehead against Sam's.

"We'll figure this out." Jack whispered. "We'll be together."

Sam smiled nodding. Her eye's flicked back to Jacks lips. Jack swallowed but he pulled himself away from her. Sam let him go reluctantly. Teal'c looked to Daniel where they now stood in the doorway and cocked an eyebrow.

"Um" Daniel said from the doorway "Sorry, are we interrupting something."

"Yeah" Sam mumbled still staring into Jacks eyes. Neither one able to tear their hungry eyes away from the other. "But that's okay"

"You sure, we can come back." Daniel pressed.

"Don't tempt us Daniel." Jack answered "Please."

"After all you have done, do you not deserve the privacy to be in love." Teal'c asked.

"Of course they do." General Hammond said from behind Teal'c causing everyone to turn towards him and Sam and Jack to turn white.

"Sir?" Jack said "Carter doesn't deserve to be punished for my feelings."

"No Sir, this was my fault" Sam started but Hammond cut her off.

"Don't be absurd." Hammond said "We've had bets on what it would take for you to finally chuck regs out the window for, well forever now."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

They all laughed as they saw Jack and Sam's slack jaws.

"You deserve to be happy." Hammond smiled. "There's a job at Research and Development. Outside of the SGC command structure. You'd be perfect for it Sam. If you want it?"

Sam looked at Jack. "It would be hard." Jack answered the pleading question in her eyes. "But." Jack held his breath. He couldn't say that it wouldn't be worth it for them to be together. Even if they were hundreds of miles apart.

Sam nodded enthusiastically, without taking her eyes from Jack. He laughed in relief, and without even thinking about it he moved forward and kissed her. The kiss was quick, but deep and hungry. It left them both yearning for more. But aware of the audience they had Jack and Sam pulled their lips apart. Still holding onto each other.

"Thank you General." Sam smiled "I'll take the job."

"Told you." Daniel announced "Looks like Walter wins again."

Teal'c and Hammond laughed while Jack and Sam just smiled, their eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

It's short one I know. More to come I promise. Sam and Jack still have a hurtle or too.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anyway." General Hammond brought attention back to himself. "You guys got rid of the Goa'uld."

"We did didn't we?" Jack smiled. Sam Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other, proud smiles lighting up their faces.

"And so to celebrate, I want you all to take 3 weeks' vacation. Starting Monday." Hammond ordered.

"We should go fishing." Sam exclaimed happily from the couch.

"I do not believe that would be an enjoyable holiday." Teal'c said even as Daniel groaned

"Do we have to?" Daniel asked.

"I think it's a great idea." Jack announced, smiling at Sam.

"Of course you do, you like fishing." Daniel said.

"It would be a great way to have some final team time while we can." Sam said "Before you go to Atlantis."

"And before Teal'c takes his place in the Jaffa leadership." Jack said quietly.

"And I'm going to R and D." Sam said.

"Alright, alright." Daniel said. He looked to Teal'c.

"May we exterminate the insects for the time of our stay?" Teal'c asked.

"Sure." Jack answered.

"Then I will go fishing with you." Teal'c announced.

"I guess we're going fishing then." Daniel said to General Hammond.

"Very well." Hammond replied "I'll set it up and you can go on Monday."

Over the next few days Hammond approved Sam's transfer meaning that when she started her holiday on Monday she was effectively out of Jack's chain of command. Sam and Jack talked and agreed that though they both wanted it more than anything, they should wait a bit before getting married as Sam was still grieving her dad's death, and they were going to have an adjustment to make with Sam's new assignment. And the archaeological dig in Egypt which uncovered the tape from SG1 and a ZPM. Sam itched to study the new ZPM, and had to remind herself that she could go on holiday with Jack O'Neill to stop herself from cancelling her holiday.

But Monday finally came. And SG1 met At Jacks place. Daniel and Sam leaving their cars in Jack's garage.

Sam shoved her duffle bag into the back of Jack's truck and closed the boot.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Almost" Sam smiled, she stood on tip toes, wrapping her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

Jack ran his tongue over the seams of Sam's lips which Sam opened for him. The two tried desperately and hungrily to pull each other as close as they could considering they were fully clothed in Jacks driveway.

"Do you guys mind getting a room?" Daniel asked walking past them to the truck's cab.

"Indeed." Teal'c added as he followed Daniel.

Jack and Sam pulled apart and looked after Daniel and Teal'c. The followed them into the truck. And SG1 got on their way.

SG1 in Jack's truck, arrived at his cabin in Minnesota at sunrise Wednesday morning. They made great time after swapping who drove every two hours and driving all the way up.

Upon seeing the sun rising over the cabin. The red and gold creeping over the tree tops and glistening in the water of the pond. Sam's breath caught in her chest as she stared at the wash of colour lighting up the sky. Jack watched as Sam gazed at the cabin.

"I'm glad you like it." Jack breathed. Sam looked at Jack. Her megawatt smile and shining eyes took Jacks breath away.

It was a few minutes later when they finally managed to get out of the truck and began unpacking their stuff and settling in.

"Daniel you take the room down the hall to the right." Jack instructed "Teal'c you're on the left down the same hall. Sam you can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"You and Sam aren't going to share?" Daniel teased.

"Why would we wanna share with you?" Sam replied before Jack could even open his mouth.

"No, I mean. Never mind." Daniel stuttered. Jack laughed. Daniel and Teal'c left for their rooms.

Jack looked at Sam. She smiled at him and held out her hand. Jack took it.

Sam led Jack to his Bedroom and dropped her duffle bag at the end of the bed. "We can share if you want to?" she suggested.

"I'd love to. But are you sure?" Jack asked.

Sam leaned up and kissed Jack slowly. He wrapped his arms around her waist even as Sam threw hers around his neck. They wrestled with their tongues as Jack guided Sam toward the bed.

The bed hit the back of Sam's knees and they toppled on to it. Falling apart as they did.

"I love you Jack." Sam breathed smiling up at him.

"I love you Samantha." Jack smiled back. A loud click sounded. Jack and Sam looked up to see the door had been closed. "Oops" Jack laughed.


End file.
